Kireek
by SpacePirate Khan
Summary: The Black Hound worries about his life after recieving the cursed scythe, Soul Eater. His blood lust continued growing, and something was taking over his mind... PG for violence and one death.


Disclaimer: Phantasy Star Online does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters in this story  
except for Andrew and CyberNinja.  
  
Author Note:  
Ok, this is my FIRST fanfiction submitted here EVER...... And hey, flame me if yah want, I need a good  
tan! And for you Kireek Fans... Don't flame me about the ending, please?  
  
The Story of PSO  
{{Kireek}}  
  
Sometimes I wonder... what my purpose in life is. I was created an assassin, or so Master tells me.   
Yet, I felt no natural desire to kill anyone. That was back on Earth. I had orders to kill the agent Kalek. The  
old fool was learning too much of my Master. Well, I didn't like killing then, so I was easy on him. Before  
he could do noticable damage to me, I ran. The second time we met was over a pool of molten lava. As  
before, I fought a little longer, but Kalek shorted me out with a spell, thus I had no choice but to run. The  
Master gave me a cursed scythe no one wanted. I found nothing wrong with it. At the time. The third and  
final time I met Kalek, it was a fight I will never forget. I finally obeyed my Master's orders.. I finally slayed  
the old warrior. After I did that, I felt the urge to murder again.. The Master told me that it was merely my  
programming, and the old fool must've knocked some sense into me.   
  
The Soul Eater, as it was called, seemed to greatly enhance my power. Yet at the same time, my  
hunger and lust for blood continued to grow. I even began to enjoy killing the men I was ordered to. The  
jobs my Master gave me weren't enough.. I found more offers, more chances to kill. For most, I merely  
killed them with a swift slice of my scythe. Some of them actually survived against me. I began reliving  
the battle with Kalek; I had a test fight to merely see if they stood a chance against me. Then I had a  
special situation to test their skills, as happened by accident at the volcano. Well, I usually get bored with  
them by the third meeting, so it's considered a fight to the death. Pointless to say, I always win. I got a  
reputation for that. I was feared as the soulless assassin, the Black Hound. Yet, it is confusing... I feel  
great pleasure, from both being a living legend, and from every human, newman, or android I murder. And  
at the same time, I feel empty. I feel like something is slowly taking over my mind, stealing my conscience,  
my body.. Sometimes I wish someone would be stronger than me. Sometimes I wish I would die in combat.  
Be set free from all this. I had thought it was due to the Soul Eater at first, but from all the power it gave  
me, I quickly dismissed the thought, be it true or not. Now, I regret doing that. I have tried to rid myself  
of it, but something in the back of my head always prevents me from doing it. I guess I will continue my   
life the way it is, and hope to find a new rival like Kalek, somebody who can last in combat, and somebody  
who stands a chance of destroying me.....  
  
  
  
----- Chapter One-----  
----- Enter CyberNinja -----  
  
  
"Kireek, come here. I have a job for you." said a man in a hidden underground fortress, of sorts. He  
wore black pants, a black shirt, and a black cape. Heck, everything he wore was black. The purple android  
with a glowing scythe looked at the man with interest and walked over to him. He bowed to one knee.  
"Yes, master, what is it you will have me to do?" said Kireek.  
"I heard there is a special program that was created. It has not only top-secret files in it, but also powerful  
upgrades for any robot. You must retrieve the disk and put it into your drive, copying the data and installing  
the upgrade. Make sure you do this, at all costs."  
"Yes, master. I will go immediantly." said Kireek. "Who shall I meet?"  
"There is a hunter, Zidd, that will tell you your cover job. Contact him." said the android's master.  
The Black Hound nodded and walked off to the Oran section's Guild.   
  
  
He entered the Hunter's Guild and went up to the secretary. "Excuse me, I've been told to meet with  
someone named Zidd for a job." the android said.  
The woman typed on a computer for a minute and a screen came up. "Yes, he needs someone to  
go down to Ragol, retrieve a data disk, and save his--"  
"I know the job. Just tell Zidd I'll help him out."  
"Yes, sir. He should be here in thirty minutes or so."  
  
  
Kireek walked back to the underground base. As he went to tell his master about the job, his communicator  
beeped. The android turned it on, and a hunter's face appeared. "Hello, mr.. Kireek?"  
"Yeah, who're you?" asked the Black Hound rudely.  
"I'm your client, Zidd. Just calling to let you know that you'll be having an assistant on the quest."  
"What!? You can't--" protested Kireek before the screen went blank. He scowled then continued walking  
to his master's chamber.  
  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be doing your job right about now!?" shouted Kireek's master, Black Paper. His  
face was a mask of pure anger. "You must go back immediantly!!"  
"Please, sir, they've got me working with some idiot android!" complained the android. "There are more   
illegal ways to make money--"  
"This is your mission, Black Hound. Don't you DARE defy me." said his master in the chair nearby.  
"Fine... I still don't see why 500 Meseta is so important..."  
"It's not the Meseta. Don't you remember your mission?"  
"Yes, sir.. now I do... forgive me, master, it won't happen again."  
"It had better not."  
  
  
Kireek walked up to the teleporter. He'd already met up with CyberNinja and Zidd, and learned  
what he was supposed to do. CyberNinja was to get the data disk, and he was to bring Ash  
back.   
The two androids arrived back in the forest. A wave of Boomas appeared instantly, and before  
Cyber could get a shot in, Kireek sliced the beasts into mincemeat. He looked back at the black  
android. "What level are you on, weakling?"  
"I'm at level 56, idiot." said CyberNinja.  
"Well, I'm level 90. And I expected a stronger teammate than you."  
"Believe me, I'd much rather work with Montague's android than you."  
"You mean that whimp? She was as weak as you!" said Kireek hatefully.  
"Aren't we supposed to be working together?"  
"Yeah, atleast untill I get my d-- eh, Meseta."  
  
The two androids walked deeper into the forest, picking off enemies quickly, untill they reached  
a clearing with an injured humar. "Huh?... Who-Who's there?.. Be careful... they're still here.."  
The androids looked at him for a second before Kireek noticed the Data disk. "Hey, it's over  
there!"  
They walked over near a river. "Do.. you hear a growling noise?" asked Cyber. Kireek shook his  
head and picked up the Data disk-- right before a pack of wolves appeared. They easily wiped out  
the wolves and walked over to Ash. After a quick monomate healing from Kireek, Ash got up.  
"Hey, Cyber, I'm going to take this kid back to Poineer 2. Let me test this disk for you-- make  
sure it's the real thing." said the purple android, putting the Data Disk into a slot on his arm. His  
eyes glowed red for a second before going back to yellow and the disk came out. "Here-- it's not  
counterfeit. Go get the reward at the guild-- my reason for being here is done."  
"Right. Thanks for the help."  
"Maybe we'll meet again someday.." said Kireek as Cyber teleported back to the colony. "yes...  
we will meet again..." His eyes glowed red. "... as foes in combat." Kireek took out a copy of the disk, and  
opened a telepipe to the Black Paper orginization. "My mission is complete. I have no use of the money."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I wish my life made sense.. My master has to know what's in my best interest. Yet, when I scanned that  
disk and downloaded the upgrades, I felt like my entire body and mind were consumed in evil. I had to hold  
myself back from slaying the android and the kid right then. I just found out I was working with some  
human fool named Bernie. While he is a good sniper, I hate working as a team with anyone. I wonder why  
my master sent me to get that disk... I feel more of a need to kill now. I steadily grow more hungry for  
blood and pain every day. I hope I can figure all this out soon... Untill then, my Soul Eater's got a date with  
an android. CyberNinja's getting too involved in the past few days. He should make quite a rival....  
  
------ Chapter Two ------  
----- The Rival -----  
---- Part one ----  
  
  
"So, you're the legendary Black Hound, huh?" asked Bernie as he and the android walked to the mines  
for their first assignments. "You seem quite odd for a natural assassin."  
Kireek looked at the Ramar. "I don't en..." He stopped himself. Sure, he didn't like killing, down deep  
inside of himself... But he'd still built up such a lust for murdering, he couldn't help it. "I used to hate  
killing."  
"Yeah, killing is hard the first time." said Bernie simply as they entered the first Mines. As soon as they  
entered, they saw the traitor-- Sue-- working with Andrew, a Humar who's been ruining Black Paper's plans  
for quite a while. "Hey!! Sue!! You low-down two-faced liar!! That's treason!!" shouted Kireek angrily, taking  
out his Soul Eater. His eyes turned red as he thought about it. "And the penalty for that little crime is  
DEATH!! My favorite!!" He dashed at Sue but got kicked away by Andrew as Sue shot a lightning bolt at the android.  
Before the non-android hunters could react, Bernie had started shooting fireballs at them like mad.   
Andrew and Sue made a run for it, deep into the mines, and eventually got away. "Dang it!!" shouted  
Kireek. "They should have been mincemeat!!"  
  
  
  
Back at the Black Paper base, the two were assigned another task... It seems that this time, a more  
important crisis has came up, which involves killing Kroe and to currupt Anna as bait. If things failed, they  
were to kill Ann on the spot.   
  
  
  
  
CyberNinja had been assigned to find Anna, Kroe's sister.  
He walked into the Caves, into the first room, and was immediantly attacked by a Newman girl and a  
Ranger. The ranger had a black mark with a "B" on it instead of his section ID on his chest. "Hey! Are you  
Anna!?" said Cyber, dodging another swipe of daggars.   
"What's it to you?" said the girl, as CyberNinja kicked her down.  
"What's it to me? I've been sent to get you."  
  
The girl looked up at him in horror. "No!! An officer!!" shouted the newman before running away, along  
with her Ranger friend. Cyber followed as best as he could, but was stopped short when he entered a  
room full of traps. One after the other, they exploded, each doing a good 30 HP damage to him. After   
healing and feeding his MAGs, the android continued on untill he got to the second floor of the Caves,  
and to the waterfall room in the middle.   
  
"Hey!!" shouted the newman girl in the middle of the room, "Who are you!? Leave me alone!!"  
She quickly ran up to him, swiping her daggars viciously back and forth, while he... um, well,  
CyberNinja just had one hand of her head, leaning away so the daggars wouldn't hit him, and making it  
so that the little girl couldn't even get in one lick. "Are we done yet? Kroe wants her sister back--"  
"K-Kroe?" said the girl. "She sent you to get me?....."  
"You're Anna? Then, yes!! She's worried sick about you. Get back so I can get my re--, I mean so she  
won't be upset anymore." said CyberNinja. He looked behind the girl in time to see someone carefully  
aiming a gun at Anna.  
"Um, Anna, you'd better hurry." continued the black android, not wanting to panick the girl. Anna   
nodded and telepiped away right as the gun fired. CyberNinja heard a familiar voice curse as the gun  
disappeared, and chased after the source of it. Eventually, he found it. "Kireek, what the heck do you  
think you're doing!?" he shouted.  
  
  
"Hello, CyberNinja. I was merely doing my job, of coarse. Like you should be." said the dark purple  
Hucast.  
"Shut up!! What are you doing here?!"  
"Me? I told you, doing my job. Another member of Black Paper paged me. You see, you seem to be  
getting too involved with Black Paper." said Kireek, taking out a scythe weapon. "So I have been  
ordered to kill you."  
"What!? Hah, good luck!" said the black android, taking out his gun.  
"Hmm, good. No fear. I hate fighting a cowardly foe. You see, my old rival, Kalek, was easily destroyed.  
Because he was a coward."  
"!!! What do you know about Kalek!?" shouted CyberNinja.  
"I know a lot more than you. All from that disk... You see, I know your original purpose... You are a  
designed killing machine, much like me."  
"What!?"  
"That's right, CyberNinja. I am the Black Hound, and you are the Cyber Ninja. We both have code   
names that suit us well as assassins. We are both agents of death to our deceased masters. And now,  
we fight to see who has the right to live."  
"Hey!! Wait a sec--"  
"Let me consume your soul!!" shouted the purple android as he swung his scythe around.  
  
After dodging several swipes, CyberNinja started shooting at the Black Hound. "What do you know   
about me!?" shouted the black robot.  
"Everything. There isn't enough room in the universe for two killing machines." said Kireek, temperarily  
ending his assault.  
"Hey, the universe is a big place-- Infanate to be exact!" said Cyber. "Even if I am a killing machine,  
there's still plenty of room for another!" He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head.   
"Right?"  
"Wrong." said Kireek simply. "As I complained to Black Paper, I work solo."  
CyberNinja shook his head. "Is everything with you people "Black" this and "Black" that?"  
"How dare you mock us!!?" shouted the purple android. He immediantly slashed CyberNinja across  
the chest, leaving a gash that looked a heck of a lot worse than it was.   
  
The two androids battled for a minute or two before Kireek stopped. "You are a good fighter. You will  
make a great rival.. Goodbye, untill next time."  
  
Kireek opened a telepipe and disappeared.  
  
  
(Back at Black Paper's castle..)  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry.. I wasn't able to kill him." said Kireek to Black Paper, the man wearing a black pirate's  
outfit with a black B emblem on the back instead of a section ID.   
"You idiot...." said Black Paper. "You are a designed killing machine!! What stopped you!? It's not  
like HE'S an assassinator!!"  
"I'm sorry, sir. But if I have my way, he'll be dead next time we meet. Then we can continue with the  
plans...."  
"Yes, alright. You are forgiven. But you had better to better next time. I am expecting you to be at your  
full extend. Find the fool and track him untill he's dead. You are dismissed, Black Hound."  
  
-------------------- Chapter Three ------------------------  
------------- The Rival ------------------  
------Part Two-----  
Kireek and Bernie walked to Oran, carefully following Cyber Ninja to the Guild. They looked in and overhead  
the conversation inside. Bernie walked in and sat down before CyberNinja noticed him.  
  
The android sat down next to Bernie, a Ranger with an un-equipped flame-thrower-- a Flame Visit.   
"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" asked the ranger, looking at Cyber. "I think I saw you running out of the   
Guild-- You  
bumped into a hunter, right?"  
"Yeah, must've been me. I didn't see you, I was in a hurry." said CyberNinja. "Why?"  
"Well, I've heard you've seen two agents of Black Paper." said the ranger.  
"Mind if I ask something?"  
"What?"  
"What the heck is Black Paper? I mean, everyone seems so afraid of them!" said the android.  
The ranger looked at CyberNinja a second, then said, "Looks like you should be, too. I think I'd be a  
little nerve-racked if I got a gash like that from the Black Hound."  
"How'd you know about that!?" said CyberNinja, irritated. "You ain't followin' me around, are you!?"  
"No, of coarse not!" laughed the ranger. "I just have an info source that's a spy from Black Paper."  
"Oh, so you know three agents, huh?" asked Cyber.  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
"Well, my client will be here any second, so I'll be seeing you."  
"Same here. I'd better be off-- I just got a tip-off about Black Paper." said the ranger.  
  
  
"Good acting." said Kireek as Bernie loaded his gun. "Thanks." said Bernie, looking into the guild again.  
They listened in again and saw the woman who was filling in for Kroe. "Well, might as well pick off this  
easy lil sick one." he chuckled cruelly. Kireek looked with interest from the window as Bernie pulled the  
trigger-- a second too late. Kireek laughed and dashed into the teleporter as Bernie cursed and quickly  
put his gun away. CyberNinja jerked his head around in time to see a gun disappear. He ran outside  
and had a head-on crash with the ranger he saw earlier. "You!!" Cyber shouted, pulling out his newest  
weapon-- a Railgun.   
  
The ranger held up his hands. "Hey, hey, whoa! What do you think you're doing!?" The ranger took out  
a rifle much like the one described to CyberNinja a minute ago-- a modified rifle, with a different kind  
of ammo-- a Flame Visit.   
"So, you're the Black Sniper!!"  
"No I'm not!!" said the ranger, holding out a detective ID. "My name's Bernie!" he said, "and thanks to  
you, she got away!!"  
CyberNinja took the ID and studied it... Yep, he was a 25-year-old ranger named Bernie. "You mean  
the Black Sniper is a girl!?"   
Bernie took his ID back. "A woman, and yes! Her name's Sue, and she's already tried to kill me several  
times!! She's a traitor!!"  
"To what?"  
"I can't tell you, it's classified. But the point is, she's the one that almost killed you just now. Be careful."  
"Um, ok, I will. But I'm mainly after Black Paper and the Black Hound--"  
"I wouldn't mess with them if I were you." said Bernie. "You see, the Black Hound fights his rivals usually  
three times each one-- Once to test them, a second time to test there diverse skills in combat, and a  
third time to fight to the death. And as I can tell, you've already been through the first round." he  
commented, pointing out a light gash in Cyber's chest.   
"Yeah, I have to get that fixed sometime. Well, I gotta go, The faster I get rid of Black Paper, the faster  
I get my pay."  
"Don't forget my warnings, CyberNinja!" Bernie advised. "I've gotta go to the Mines for an investigation.  
See you." With that, he disappeared through the teleporter after Kireek. After finding Kireek, he pulled  
out the fake investigator badge. "I love this counterfeit stuff."  
"You sure it was a good idea to modify Sue's card after you stole it?" asked Kireek.  
"Yeah as long as no one... Oh shoot!! I dropped it back there!!"  
"Oh well. CyberNinja should be coming, none the less. And then I can kill him...''  
"Hey, Kireek! It's Kroe!! This girl's mine!!" said Bernie, aiming his Flame Visit at the newman.. He pulled the  
trigger, but once again missed both Kroe and CyberNinja. The Sniper swore mentally as he and  
Kireek ran into a dark room, luring CyberNinja to his death....  
  
Cyber looked around the pitch-blackness of the gigantic area... He could only see a few feet in front  
of him before the rest was consumed by shadow. "So, you've come, have you?" said a familiar voice.  
CyberNinja walked forward, being cautios, preparing to dodge a fireball from any angle at anytime. He  
stepped forward untill he saw a familiar Scythe weapon.. the Soul Eater.  
  
Kireek stepped forward, into CyberNinja's line of vision in the darkness. "You are a meddlesom fool,  
do you realize that? I suppose my assistant already told you my plan for rivals, eh?"  
"Hah, don't count on filling out your little plot." said Cyber.  
"Well, by what I can see, our last glorious battle left you a bit incomplete." said the Black Hound,   
pointing towards the scar on CyberNinja's chest.  
"Shut up! That was luck! This time we're in the dark!" said Cyber.  
"Exactly." said the purple android. "You see, this will test how good you are in a diverse enviroment.  
Normally I prefer a poison room, it's more my style, but you're an android. So that wouldn't work."  
"Yep. But that wouldn't exactly be fair to the opponent would it?"  
"Hah. You think this'll be a fair fight for you!? Well, just for sport, I'll cut off all my night-vision and radars."  
"That sounds fair enough. Let's get to the fight, shall we?"  
"Yes, I would quite enjoy another duel... You being another designed killing machine, you obviously  
would enjoy the fight. But do you really think you will do anything with that gun? It's much weaker than  
a blade, and how do you expect to blindly shoot me?" said the assassinator.  
"Good point. That's why I keep a partisan-style weapon.. with a Thunder ability." said CyberNinja.  
"What!?... Hah, yeah right. Let's get it on!"  
"Good, I'm sick of your blabbering!"  
  
Before Cyber could even get his stance after equipping a partisan, Kireek dashed forward and jabbed  
his scythe's pole into the black android's stomach, before striking the pole-- not the blade-- perfectly  
against CyberNinja's skar across his chest. The black android fell back a few steps, clutching his chest,  
which had a few sparks shooting out of it. Kireek laughed and got back in his stance.   
  
"So, it would appear that you can't even fight in the dark." said Kireek, laughing. CyberNinja jumped  
back up, still clutching his chest with one hand. "Looks like this is the day you meet your maker. Too bad  
I know who he is and you don't."  
"What are you talking about!?" shouted CyberNinja.  
"That's right... Kalek knew your maker well, ever since he was an infant. After your master created you,  
he abandoned you. You lost your armor." The purple android's voice grew colder. "Yes, that's right. Your  
creator doesn't want you. You were a faliure in his eyes. And--"  
"SHUT UP!!!" shouted the black android angrily, shooting a barrage of bullets at Kireek. Kireek stood  
there, smoking and shocked for a minute. He shook it off then stood up straight. "Hmm, begginner's  
luck. You've passed your second test. I will see you again... someday. Whether you truly kill me or not.....  
it doesn't matter....... The Black Hound will live on..." Kireek ran into the darkness and opened a tele-pipe.  
Cyber saw Kireek walk in, then someone else, who was holding a gun.. Before he could run to catch the Black  
Sniper, the two were gone. He hit the light switch, and looked around at a few dead police bodies. "Man,  
must've been a few people fighting here first..." he said, weary, before remembering his wound. He fell  
down on his knees, tightly clutching his chest.. He heard the door open and turned around. The last image  
he saw before passing out was a familiar pink android, who happened to be testing a weapon again.....  
  
The Black Hound and the Black Sniper appeared back at the base, pleased that CyberNinja was soon  
going to die. And on the second round, too. Pity, thought Kireek.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've begun regaining my conscience, but barely. My mindi s becoming more currupt every day. I worry  
about my existance.. I fear that once the transfer is complete, I will be lost to a psychotic evil... This   
scythe feels cursed.. Like a sorcerer is slowly taking me over.... I hate it that CyberNinja is dead. The assassin  
in disguise was the only person capable of killing me.....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----- Chapter Four -----------  
--- Peace, at last..----  
  
A day later, Kireek was walking through the Ruins, alone, hoping he'd run into an impossible fight.  
He saw a Humar named Ash nearby, and suddenly got a lust for blood...  
  
  
CyberNinja and Elenor dashed into the room, beaten a little from testing the new weapon. Then they  
saw him.. The Black Hound. Kireek looked coldly on the pair. "KireeK... I am hAppY to seE you.... Let'S do  
eaChoTHer a faVor... If yOu can kilL me, I will tEll yoU the tRutH abouT youR PaSt..."  
CyberNinja stared at him and took out a Varista. "Sure. Fair enough, Kireek."  
Elenor looked at CyberNinja, then back at Kireek with slight horror. "This is the Black Hound you've  
been fighting!?"  
"Yep." said Cyber. "And this'll be the end of him."  
  
Kireek pulled out his Soul Eater, his eyes glowing red. "ThiS, eiTher Way, wiN oR LosE, will bE mY last  
dAy aLivE.... Let mE DeVoUr YoUr sOuL!!" he shouted, his voice distorting, before charging at CyberNinja,  
his scythe slashing. He missed and Cyber got a few shots in. "NiCe JoB. NoW DiE!!"  
Kireek jabbed the pole into CyberNinja's gut, then rammed it up into his chin before kicking him to the  
ground. He walked up to the battered black android and kicked his side hard. "I SeE SoMeOnE FiXeD YoUr  
ChEsT, AnDrOiD..." he said. Elenor started shooting a barrage of bullets at the Black Hound before getting  
kicked to the ground like Cyber.  
"YoU FoOl... ThIs Is A FiGhT bEtWeEn mE aNd CyBeRnInJa..."  
  
Cyber stood up and pulled out his Thunder Partisan, slashing at Kireek a few times. The purple droid  
dodged and made another gash in Cyber's chest like the last one. Then he mercelessly kicked the android  
a few feet away before stomping him in the gut a few good times. "If YoU tHiNk I EnJoY tHiS...." said Kireek  
again before kicking CyberNinja another yard or two towards Elenor, "ThEn YoUr RiGhT!!"  
  
Elenor stood up and started shooting at Kireek again. The android ignored the shots, healing himself,  
then slashed Elenor, giving her a scar matching the black android's. The Black Hound then continued  
cruelly pummeling CyberNinja closer and closer to death, jabbing him with the pole of his scythe. Then,  
he coldly stomped Cyber Ninja on the cut on his chest, laughing mercilessly. "Nice one, CyberNinja. I was  
going to be out of commission whether you kill me or not, but I'm regaining my lust for blood now, losing my  
conscience... What better time than now to give you the death blow!?"  
  
Right as Kireek was about to stab CyberNinja in the chest, Elenor kicked him down on his face. The  
pink android had healed herself with Trimate and had her gun locked and loaded, shooting a barrage or  
very powerful shots at Kireek, now that the gun had registered his photon-type.  
By the time Kireek had recovered from the sudden attack, CyberNinja stabbed him in the chest for  
HIS finishing blow. Kireek sunk to his knees, before falling to the ground.  
  
"Thank you, CyberNinja.. I will now meet my end.. of the deal...." said the Black Hound, barely breathing.  
"You see," he continued, "I lied when I said you were rejected by your master. I was trying to bring you to  
our side... I understand.. it all now..... I remember every.,. thing...  
  
"Many years ago, a scientist created a biological android, naming it Davis."  
"So, you do know about me that good, huh?" said CyberNinja. Elenor stood up straight again.  
"Yes." said Kireek. "I've been around for centuries... I remember it all now.. before the Virus broke out  
and I lost my memory. You were modified as a bodyguard later, and the doctor began building another,  
female android. She was to be your partner. But.. the lab was attacked soon after... by me, I am proud now  
to say... I've worked for someone all my life.. my old master died before the Virus, though..."  
"What's this "Virus" you're talking about?" asked CyberNinja.  
"I've heard the Doc talking about it. It was a computer virus that wiped out the memory of all androids,  
which caused a lot of chaos." said Elenor.  
"Yes.." said Kireek, continuing. "As I was saying... he continued his work on the female android, making  
her his 'daughter', of sorts, and not knowing his bodyguard wasn't really dead..... He never told the  
girl anything about David, who obviously named himself CyberNinja after he recovered."  
Elenor looked at CyberNinja before Kireek continued. "... If I could go back.. I would have stopped any  
of this from happening....but it's too late now. Anyway, CyberNinja... your original master.. was a famous  
doctor... named Jean.. Carlo... Montague......."  
The pink android gasped, and CyberNinja nearly fell over. "You mean--"  
"That's right... you two were made for each other, literally... you're lucky.. my life was cursed..... it still is..  
Don't take my scythe... leave it be.. I deserve my fate... You two must leave before... he comes....... is   
released... Tell them to abandon.. Ra...." Kireek passed out.....  
  
  
I guess this is it..... My life is finally through..... I wish I wouldn't have fouled everything up so bad on  
Earth.... If I hadn't have betrayed my master, Kalek, for that fool... Thanks to me, the Virus spread and  
a huge war broke out, leading to the planet's destruction.. I even killed my master.... That must have been  
why I hesitated... My memory still vaguely remembered..... But now... I will rest... in peace................  
---------------------------------------------  
  
~Fin 


End file.
